The Legend of Taichon
by Insomniac997
Summary: A story about a young mockingbird named Taichon. He lives in the Eastern Mountains, completely isolated from any outsiders. One day, Rouge the Bat stumbles upon him, and the two quickly form a mother-son bond. Together they embark upon a quest to find out about Taichon's past, with the help of a mysterious jewel...


The Legend of Taichon.

Chapter 1- Discovery

Rouge was driving over the bumpy roads in her pink-white convertible. She was nearing the Eastern Mountains, in search of a potential jewel that was supposed to be stored away deep inside a cavern. "That thing may be worth over 50.000 rings on the black market" she thought to herself. Deep in thoughts about the treasure she was about to aquire very soon, her fantasies were interrupted by a loud bump. Rouge quickly hit the brake and stepped out to see if she hit anything. Running to the front of her car she realized she hit a young boy. The boy, a baby mockingbird with purple fur and dark teal skin, appeared to be unconscious, but when Rouge approached him, he stared at her, then quickly got up and fled. Though Rouge had other goals in mind, she couldn't help but feel the need to apologize to the tiny bird. Following his trail, she suddenly stood before the entrance of a cave.

"Could this be the cave where the Grand Jewel is stored?" she wondered. Wandering inside, it didn't take a lot of effort to reach the jewel. Rouge was pretty suspicious of the fact that one of the most valuable objects in the world simply lay in a cavern, unguarded and spare of any booby-traps. "Strange...but then again, the Master Emerald is protected by a dumb, red echidna..." she spoke to herself. Rouge reached forward to grab the jewel from it's pedestal, but suddenly the young mockingbird she ran over earlier flew forward and jumped in front of the jewel. Rouge stared at the boy in confusion. He said nothing in response. "What the..? C'mon kid, I don't have time for this! I'm sorry I accidently ran into you, but could you please hand me that jewel? I'll promise you 20 percent of what it gets me." the boy still remained mute. "Ugh fine...fifty-fifty then, but that's as far as I can go. Deal?" for a third time, the bird remained silent. "Fine then. I don't know what your issue is kid, but you've gotta know one thing: I might look very cute and appealing, but i'm not afraid to take candy from a baby! Or...jewels in this case...whatever." Rouge grabbed the boy's head and attempted to shove him aside, only for Rouge to recieve a painful kick to the head, sending her flying into the side of the cavern. "Ouch. Damnit kid, you're pretty strong for a baby bird." she exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head in pain. She got up and approached the pedestal again, ignoring the little bird that just delivered her a slight headache. The bird flew towards her again, but this time not to attack her. He pushed Rouge out of the way, just as a giant chunk of stone crashed down from the ceiling of the cave. Rouge realized that their slight brawl had caused the cave to collapse. "Whew, that was close. Come on kid, we've got to get out of here!" she yelled. The boy nodded, but first he ran towards the pedestal to grab the jewel. "Wow, you're really dedicated to that treasure..." Rouge said, as they both barely managed to escape the collapsing cavern.

"*Huff* *pant* that was close. Good thing were both still alive, and we got the treasure as well." Rouge proudly smiled as she made another attempt at confiscating the jewel from the young bird, failing. "Damnit! What the hell is your deal with that jewel, why are you so keen on holding it?!" Rouge yelled, growing impatient with the child. "It's...it's my family jewel. It's the only thing I have left from my family." the boy timidly replied. Rouge's anger immediatly turned towards sympathy. "What do you mean? What happened to your family?" she calmy asked. "I-I don't know. I can't remember. I only remember that my family left me this jewel before they dissapeared. They said it would be useful once the time came. I-I really miss them." the boy sniffed, triggering Rouge's maternal instinct. She began stroking the boy's feathers on his head, unsure what else to do. "I understand. It must be very lonely without them, especially in an isolated place like this. Look, maybe we can figure out a way to find your family using that jewel. Do you have a place to live?" Rouge asked. Rouge's suggestion caused the boy to cheer up a bit. "Really? You think we'll be able to find my family?" he asked. Rouge smiled and nodded. The boy smiled back and escorted his new companion to his cabin.


End file.
